butterflysoupfandomcom-20200214-history
Diya
Diya is one of the four main characters in the visual novel Butterfly Soup. Personality Diya is a very introverted, sporty, dog-loving girl. She prefers to keep human conversation to a minimum even though she can have some fun times with her friends. Diya's more observant and appreciates her friend's conversations in her head. She'll pipe in if she has something important to say or if someone asks for her input. Diya loves 2 things in the world more than anything else; dogs and baseball. Most times there is a dog on-screen there might be the option to interact with it. Diya's idea of a perfect date would be going to a dog park or animal shelter. She has loved baseball ever since she was a small girl, she even played on a few teams as the only girl. She has a natural talent for sports and is actually kind of ripped. Diya's morning routine includes lying in bed for 10 minutes thinking about how tired she is. In the game, if Diya promises not to get mad at Akarsha’s plan, Diya says she’ll just be “annoyed internally” and that’s a pretty accurate reflection of how she is about this stuff. Diya hates confrontation and doesn’t trust herself to be able to articulate her feelings, so she just glares daggers at everything and looks really sulky, and exercises like crazy to get the bad feeling out. Diya is deaf in her left ear. She got an infection in that ear when she was only a few years old, before she can remember. She's selfconscious about it. Noelle's Cheat-Sheet for Diya Top desserts/drinks Diya likes: * Any food artificially colored to look blue. The flavor is irrelevant (e.g. Blue Raspberry, Baja Blast, etc.) Diya can not tell the difference and will refer to it as "blue flavor". * Peanut butter. She is neutral toward actual peanuts. * Mango. * Food with a circle in the center (e.g. bagels, bundt cakes, peach gummy rings). * If you are in a situation where multiple food items have these features (e.g. both a blue colored cake and a mango mousse cake are available), the hierarchy is as follows: "Blue flavor" > Peanut butter > Mango > Circle in the center Suggested conversation topics: * Owl City * Dogs who have different colored fur above their eyes so it looks like they have eyebrows * The Most Extreme (Animal Planet series) Relationships Min-Seo Starting just as mere childhood friends who would hang out on the playground with Jun-seo (Min's twin brother) and Hayden (Jun's friend), Min-seo and Diya have blossomed into so much more. Diya is very comfortable around Min. Min’s brain actually can’t fully process that she’s way shorter than Diya. When confronted directly with the fact Min will acknowledge it, but it hasn’t really sunk in, at all. Diya was only a little bit taller when they were kids, so in her gut that’s how it’ll always be. Akarsha Diya/Akarsha’s parents know each other because they live in the same neighborhood and decided, “our daughters are the same age! Perfect, they can walk to school together!!” without any regard for whether Diya and Akarsha would want this. It was really awkward at first. Diya was mortified that her parents arranged for to to walk with this random outgoing girl (the fact that they were in the same grade made it even scarier because if Diya somehow messed up, and Akarsha could tell their classmates), and Akarsha definitely would not have pursued a friendship with this super quiet nervous girl Because they have to interact so often, over time they got used to each other and eventually do grow to care about each other. Noelle Noelle is Diya's best friend. They've both got very strict parents. Diya gifted Noelle a large stuffed snake plushie as a kid because it reminded her of Noelle. Noelle still has it. Diya often eats Noelle's lunch, she even took some of her grapes without asking first. Because Diya eats Noelle's food a lot they often catch each other's flu's and colds too. This is especially bad because their immune systems are weakened from sleep deprivation. Diya slouches a lot when she’s with Noelle because Noelle was taller than her in elementary school and Diya still isn’t used to the fact that she outgrew her. Because Diya doesn't eat beef Noelle picked out the sausages from her fried rice for Diya during the lunch bit of the game – she’s not sure if they have beef in them, so she has to be safe. Jun-seo Diya is friends with Jun, now that the gang’s all back they can hang out again. Hayden Diya is friends with Hayden, now that the gang’s all back they can hang out again. Hayden’s had a dog since elementary school, much to Diya’s delight and jealousy Diya's parents Diya's parents have their flaws, but they’re not as bad as Min and Noelle’s. Like Diya mentioned at the beginning of the game, she doesn’t talk to her parents much because when she does, they’re prone to turning it into a lecture/criticism of her. For instance, if Akarsha were to come up in conversation, they’d go “Akarsha is so outgoing! You should try being more like that”. Obviously her parents mean well and think they’re doing their jobs as parents, but the little stuff adds up and contributes to her social anxiety (on top of Diya already being hard of hearing). Diya constantly worries about embarrassing herself in front of people/being seen as weird because her parents make it sound like she’s almost always doing something wrong. Because of this Diya doesn’t say much to them, so a lot of their car rides and meals together are in almost complete silence. Her parents do have some good traits, though! Despite being homophobic, they’re relatively progressive on gender roles. They support her interests – seeing how much Diya loves sports, they’ve always let her participate even when they’re more male-dominated ones like baseball. As long as Diya keeps her grades up and doesn’t cut her hair short like Min, they pretty much let her do what she wants. They’re open-minded enough that they will change their minds on things, given enough time. Trivia *Diya once held onto an apple core for 45 minutes because she didn't want people to see her walking across the classroom to a trashcan. *In 4th grade there were already rumors that Diya had a sixpack, since she’s insanely athletic *Diya's worst fear is disappointing her parents. *Diya likes popcorn. *Diya probably lives in California. *As a kid, Diya used to think white people were really rare since her neighborhood is so asian. *If Diya had a dog she’d name it Pom or Shibe (This is a reference to another game by Brianna Lei "Pom gets wi-fi") *Diya wants 5 dogs when she grows up. *Diya’s morning routine includes lying in bed for 10 minutes thinking about how tired she is. *Diya’s username on her social media is just "Diya", her profile picture is a dog with a funny headband *The first time Noelle showed Diya her rosin, she tried to eat it. *In dungeons and dragons Diya would be a Ranger because the Wiki on 5th edition says “The Beast Master archetype forges a connection between civilization and beasts, allowing the character to interact with animals in certain ways including gaining an animal companion to control.“ Fighter and Knight also are plausible. *Diya never tried weed. *Diya is Hindu and doesn't eat beef. *As an adult Diya looks really similar, the only drastic change is that every few years, Diya goes through a phase where she’s too lazy to cut her hair and lets it grow out. Min is the #1 fan of this, but eventually Diya feels that the hair gets in her way and cuts it back to the original length. *A car ride with Diya’s mom was actually in an early draft of the game, but was cut because despite being enlightening re: Diya’s personality, it was really boring *When Diya feels even slightly sick she immediately tries to sleep it off. And when she really is sick she sleeps all day. She heard once that sleeping is good when you’re sick and really took it to heart. *During their wedding, Diya and Min get WAY too into kissing during the ceremony and Noelle clears her throat loudly to remind them there are children watching *Diya tosses the bouquet and Akarsha catches it *The wedding cake is artificially blue colored AND mango flavored. Diya singlehandedly eats about 1/5th of it *Diya has excellent vision, like at least 20/12. Compared to the average person she’s really good at detecting motion and has good peripheral vision. This is partially why she’s naturally so good at sports (along with being buff) *She also has this “talent” of accidentally getting her hand stuck in things. For example, she’s gotten her hand stuck in a salsa jar, vending machine, and milk jug, etc. Once she’s tried to get it off and it’s still stuck, she’ll just be stuck and accept her fate until someone like Noelle or a teacher sees. *Despite not being as book smart as Noelle or Akarsha, Diya is enrolled in all honors classes and has to try extra hard to keep up sometimes. So both times we see Diya wake up in the game, she’s fallen asleep studying. She rarely has to do this, though. *Diya doesn’t have a dog yet in high school – she’s always begged for one but her parents knew they’d be too busy to handle it. So their house has a fish tank with guppies *Her favourite colour is light blue. *Diya is an only child. * diya ref.jpg|Diya ref by brianna Diya Card.png|Diya Category:Main Characters